SHED.MOV
SHED.MOV is the third episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premiered on YouTube on February 3, 2012. Plot Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie go into Fluttershy's shed, and trouble ensues. Fluttershy is revealed to be a psycho killer. Transcript (Discord is still destroying Ponyville. Scene goes to Apple Bloom getting her cutie mark.) Apple Bloom: Look girls, I finally got my cutie mark! and Sweetie Belle are paying more attention to Discord getting closer to them. I got my cutie mark girls! and Sweetie Belle run away. Apple Bloom: Girls, we're y'all going?! foot crushes Apple Bloom. (We see the text SHED.MOV, which turns into a bloody format.) (Scene goes to Spike, whose riding on Rainbow Dash, whose riding on Pinkie Pie.) Spike: Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba Rainbow Dash: Shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi Pinkie Pie: Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma (All walk towards Fluttershy' shed.) Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait up, you assholes! What are we doing here? Spike: 'Twiight said we have to find something called the off arm "Helements of Armory." We have to look in Fluttershy's shed. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Wait a minute! Didn't Fluttershy say something about people going in her shed? '''Spike: '''Hmmmm... '(Scene shifts into Spike's recollection of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle playing Spin-the-bottle.) Rainbow Dash: 'Yo, Fluttershy, wanna play spin-the-bottle with us? '(Fluttershy starts blushing.) Fluttershy: '*giggles* Come on, you guys! Don't tease me, I'm shy! *giggles* Stay out of my shed. '(Scene shifts in Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie on the ground.) Rainbow Dash: 'Yo, I'm bored. You wanna go hang out with Fluttershy? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Okay. Dash and Pinkie Pie are now beating up Fluttershy. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Heh heh heh! Take that you stupid cunt! Yeah, welcome to Ponyville, faggot! Badaboom! '''Fluttershy: 'wincing in pain *laughs* Good one, guys! You really got me! Stay out of my shed, okay? '(''Scenes shifts to prom night with a host, who is a pony lookalike and soundalike of Jeff Foxworthy, announcing the prom queen.) Host: 'And this year's prom queen is... Fluttershy! '(The crowd cheers as Fluttershy approaches the host.) Fluttershy: 'Oh my God! Now that I've won this, I finally like myself! '(Behind the curtain, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are excited.) Rainbow Dash: 'Yo, this is gonna be so totally fuckin' rad! '(Pinkie pulls a string and it causes a bucket full of blood to fall on Fluttershy, the style of Carrie.) crowd gasps in awe of what just transpired. (We see the crowd that consists of Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Cheerilee, and Big Macintosh.) Spike: 'Hey guys, look! Fluttershy's all wet! Eheheheheh... laughs and the crowd laughs as well. flash and click at the drenched Fluttershy. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Yo, that's my period, you dumb bitch! That's my period! Hahahahaha! stares at her bloodied hooves, then starts to go into a panic. '''Fluttershy: '''No! Don't laugh at me! Stop laughing at me! Stay out of my shed! Stay out of my shed!!! '(Scene changes back to where Spike recollected these events.) Spike: 'I think she said we're always welcome in her shed! '(The trio enters the shed and turn on the light. They look shocked at the sight of dead animals hanging from the wall, a skull floating in a bucket of blood, and a pile of brains next to a wall with writting wrtitten in blood, saying "BUNNY BRAIN CORNER".) Spike: Oh my god! Look at all this porn! (Spike opens the PlayPony copy and looks disgusted.) Rainbow Dash: wingboner Swag. (Pinkie Pie looks at Applejack's dog, Winona, hanging from the wall.) Pinkie Pie: Man, Fluttershy sure has a lotta weird art. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but what did you expect from some quiet bitch who spends all her time in the woods with small woodland creatures. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, what a freak. laughs Spike: Oh god, look what she did to Derpy. She turned her into a... decorative, toaster cozy. Fluttershy: Hey hey hey. Dash looks frightned. They all turn to find Fluttershy standing in the doorway. What'd I tell y'all about coming in my shed! out a chainsaw. Spike: Well, we're fucked. grows fingers and snaps them. Fluttershy: Take it away, fellas. (The skeletons on the wall start using their bones as drums.) [Fluttershy] I'm gonna sing a song for you (Pinkie Pie and Spike jump out the windows.) And I'm gonna show you a thing or two (Fluttershy pulls a switch that locks Rainbow Dash in a chair.) So have a seat, my dear And if it's all the same Just sit back, and relax While I eat your brains! [Choir] Na, na, na, gunna eatcha brains! [Fluttershy] Brain, brain, brains! (Fluttershy cuts a chainsaw through Rainbow Dash's head with Rainbow screaming in pain.) [Choir] Na, na, na, gunna eatcha brains Na, na, na, gunna eatcha brains (Police cars line up in front of the shed and the Police come in.) Police officer: Alright, alright. What's going on in here? Fluttershy: (With her MLP: FiM face) Um, this isn't what it looks like? (nervous laugh) half of Rainbow Dash falls over and canned laughter and gag music plays. (The scene switches to Fluttershy being dragged by guards in a nut house and thown into a cell. Pinkie Pie and Spike see this through the cell window.) Spike: Why have things been so weird around here lately? Pinkie Pie: My daddy makes me put glass in my vagina. Spike: Yeah, okay, well, good luck with that. (Scene goes to Discord kicking a building while the whole town is on fire.) see the words, "YOU JUST WATCHED AN ANIMATED PARODY OF MY LITTLE PONY ON THE INTERNET" along with the creepy Fluttershy face that was shown in the song in this episode popping up. HOTDIGGEDYDEOMON.COM logo appears along with the credits. THE END Voices *Max Gilardi - Fluttershy, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie *Esther Nho - Apple Bloom *Jon Etheridge - Prom Host and Police Officer Gallery File.MOV1.png|"Look girls, I finally got my cutie mark!" babashishimama.PNG|Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie off to Fluttershy's shed FS.png|Fluttershy's shed Fs1.png|"Don't tease me, I'm shy." Fs2.png|Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie beat up Fluttershy Jeff foxworthy.png|Jeff Foxworthy as a pony I finally like myself.png|"Now that I've won this, I finally like myself." Rad.png|"This is gonna be rad." Fs3.png|Fluttershy hummiliated Spikehs.png|"Hey guys, look! Fluttershy's all wet." 2spike.png|"I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." Fs22.png|Inside of the shed yo fukin swag n shit.PNG|"Swag!" Winowa.png|Winona Cool bow rainbow.png|"What did you expect?" 124670 - artist-Max Gilardi bizarro Bizarro Pinkie Bizarro Pinkie Pie I know-you see that-fucking commercial button sry pinkie mad pinkie pie SHED.MOV.png|"Yeah, what a freak!" File.MOV6.png|"Oh god, look at what she's done to Derpy!" Look behind you dash.png|"Hey hey hey." MH5vz.jpg|Fluttershy returns Fs4.png|"What'd I tell y'all about comin' in my shed!" Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy sings Insanefluttershy.png|"I'm gonna sing a song for you." Fs5.png|"I'm gonna show you a thing or two." Fs6.png|"Just sit back, and relax." Ponypolice.png|Lieutenant Clip and Officer Clop Fs7.png|"This isn't what it looks like." Fs8.png|Fluttershy in the Mental Hospital Fs9.png|Fluttershy gets locked up Spike4.png|"Why have things been so weird around here lately?" Trivia *This is the Fluttershy themed episode of the show. *This episode was originally meant to be named F_SHY.MOV, as revealed on hotdiggedydemon.com. *This was the first episode to be released in 2012. *This episode was rated TV-MA-V on PONY.MOV TV, and is so far, the only episode to carry a TV-MA-V rating. *Even though dead, Rainbow Dash will still have an episode, but obviously will be a zombie (although, she appeared alive in the Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoons, due to the videos being non-cannon). *This was the first episode to have a song. *This marks as the debut episode of the "YOU WATCHED A MY LITTLE PONY PARODY ON THE INTERNET!" logo at the end of the episode. *Character Debuts: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle (non-speaking role), Scootaloo (non-speaking role), Prom Announcer (flashback), Cheerilee (flashback), Big Macintosh (flashback), Winona, Derpy Hooves, Angel, Police Officer Ponies, Mental Hospital Workers, and Peter Pie (mentioned). *Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Applejack technically do not appear in this episode, even though they only appear in the flashbacks. Twilight was also mentioned in one scene. *This marks as the first episode where a pony has fingers. *The prom scene is a clear homage/parody to the Stephen King novel Carrie, particulary to its 1976 film adaptation. *The dissected animals who play their own bones like xylophones is a homage to the song "Remains of the Day" from film Corpse Bride. *The prom announcer is a pony lookalike and soundalike of Jeff Foxworthy. *The pony police officers' names were given by Max Gilardi. (Lieutenant Clip and Officer Clop) *Fluttershy sang a parodized version of the Fat Albert theme song. *When Fluttershy said "This isn't what it looks like," her face from the original MLP: FiM is shown. *At the prom, Cheerilee is wearing her same teenager outfit from "Call of the Cutie". *Notice that when Fluttershy was killing Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash had blood coming out of her hair. Also when Fluttershy was caught, her hair was part of her skin. *This is the first time we hear Max Gilardi as Pinkie, due to Arin Hanson being busy. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos